This disclosure relates to coatings and in particular to coatings comprising carbon composite fillers and methods of manufacture.
Coatings have widespread applications in various industries. Polymer coatings have been used in downhole tools to modify surface hydrophilicity, corrosion resistance, or friction and wear resistance. Ceramic coatings are used on bearings and valves to improve wear resistance. Coatings can also be used to change surface electrical or thermal properties. Due to their broad use, there remains a need in the art for new coatings having balanced properties.